mastowfandomcom-20200215-history
Mastow Wiki
Welcome to Mastow... There lies a town, far off the edge of the known map. A town in isolation, Mastow, you've been told. Surrounded by the wilds. Nature controls these lands. Rigged mountains, vast forest, murky swamps filled with creatures most foul. Alas! You have come here, adventurer. To Mastow. You came with a reason, to make a name for yourself. Perhaps people will sing of your adventures far off, in the cities to the East or, perhaps, they'll only whisper of your demise. Rules These are the rules for the Mastow setting. Mastow is the setting for a West Marches-style, hex-crawl played with D&D 5e. Here you can find the original guidelines to West Marches. Locations in Mastow Mastow is a small village with a population of less than 500. There is a central town surrounded by an old wall and a few hamlets and farmsteads surrounded the town proper. There are several key locations around the town. It is the players prerogative to build relations with local establishments to 'unlock' unique benefits and products. Locations in the Wilds There are many locations to discover out in the wilds. To inspire adventuring these locations are plentiful and most promise the reward of lost treasures but also house foul creatures. The Moon Temple - Several Cultists of Lancinn and an Ogre were dispatched at this site. Cast of Adventurers * Zarusk Shatterspine - Half-Orc Barbarian * Beli Novano - Human Eldritch Knight * Celeste Shadowsea - Wood Elf Druid * Magnus - Human Wizard * Therin Brambletongue - Wood Elf Ranger * Lyrien Asari - Rogue * Badger Brownfoot - Forest Gnome Ranger * Siftrana Eleron - Half-Elf Dual Wielder Notice Board Next to Cervantes' Accommodation, you notice a bulletin board out front on the porch. "Requests for Adventurers", it reads. The sign should warm your heart or play with a curiosity but don't forget the places you've already heard about! It's you're job as adventurers to keep track of locations and their important information. "There's treasure, hunting and exploring to be had out in the great Wilds, beyond Mastow." - Redio Cervantes Current Posts: # Audrin (Smith) seeks adventurers to investigate and establish a route to the Boulder Mines, 8 hours north of town. Non-payment. Reputable Reward. Offering a mule cart to facilitate travel. # Hobgoblins have been spotted in the hills near the Loch and threatening the fishing villages along its shores. First Guard Mavian seeks assistance patrolling the borders. Paying 6 gold per day. And a 150 gold reward for the head of their leader. # Local Hunters have posted warnings that Dire Wolves have been breeding in the Pine Barrens. Also, a southern patrol listed recent movements of a herd of Giant Elk lead by a Centaur traversing the southern pass along the Basilridge. Lastly, a notice of strange fungus appearing in the marshlands, warning travelers of its presence. # Looking for Owl Bear Egg. # Farmer Bruin has lodged complaints that something is killing his goats in the night. He's willing to trade 3 of his prized stallions to anyone who can put an end to the menace. Bruin's farm is a half hour southeast from Mastow. '' # ''Some lunatic claims to have been kidnapped by Merpeople, taken hostage in a mountainside cave. He claims to have followed the river to have found his way back to Mastow before sunset. # Lady Delia Amastacia is willing to pay handsomely for extermination of the spiders infesting her family mausoleum. Amastacia Manor is 2 hours south by southeast of Mastow. '' # ''A trader will offer 500 gold for the intact delivery of a Gryphon Egg. He claims Hippogryph nests are located 4 hours south by southwest in the Basilridge. # A messenger was sent to the Chapel of Fran about an hour east of the city, and hasn't returned. The town guard requests help investigating the disappearance. # Mastow has located the Bandit base. The bandits are taking up residence in a large stone outpost. The town guard is offering 500 gold for the head of the bandit chief. No questions asked. # Track down the Orc leader and exterminate the threat. Bring proof of your success for a 1000 gold reward. # Clarence Eamon is on trial for the mysterious disappearance of his wife. He claims she was kidnapped by giant ants. He'll offer a 100 silver reward to anyone who can supplement his claims. Lore *Gods of Mastow *History of Mastow Category:Browse